Computing devices may be operably coupled, or paired, to exchange information, data and the like. Computing devices may include, for example, mobile computing devices such as smartphones and tablet computers, convertible computing devices, desktop computing devices, laptop computing devices, and other such devices. Computing devices may share information, for example, over a shared network. Information may be output and/or shared between, or among, connected devices, and/or with one or more users, in a variety of different ways.